


So Fucked

by Titti



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to Vegas turns into something unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the "Let's get gay married!" commentfic meme

It was the perfect plan: break Dom out, go to Vegas, get married with Mia and get out of the country. Simple. Perfect. Fool-proof. Brian's plans never went well.

Somewhere in the Nevada desert, panic set in. He loved Mia, he really did, but the thought of spending the rest of his life with her didn't send him dancing for joy. No, instead it was like someone was twisting a knife in his guts. He floored the gas pedal, trying to make it stop it or maybe the road would give him some insight, but nothing came as they parked in the Bellagio's parking lot.

Dom got out of Mia's car, grinning. "You're crazy, man."

Brian grinned back. "Anything for you, Dom." 

Oh FUCK! He was so fucked. He loved Mia, but there was only one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with: Dominic Toretto.

"I need a fucking drink," he murmured before heading straight for the bar. Someone else could deal with the rooms.

"Yes, let's celebrate," Dom agreed easily.

Brian sighed. So very fucked!

* * *

The light in the room was a cruel wake up call. The hangover hit like a freight train as soon as he opened his eyes and he shut them off just as quickly.

"Here, take this."

Dom's voice cut through the fog in his brain. "What happened?"

"You proposed."

He remembered that part. It was why they were going to Vegas, so he and Mia could get married. "Where's Mia?"

"To me."

Two little syllables that took a very long time to make sense, and Brian opened his eyes again, and the pain was back. He jumped out of bed, pushed Dom out of the way, reaching the bathroom just in time to puke his guts out in the toilet. When he stood up, he took a long look in the mirror.

"I look like shit." He really did, at least until the realization of why he looked so shitty hit him. Sure, there was the hangover, but the bites and nail marks were a great part of it; the fact that he was naked was an even bigger part. He ran back to the room. "What happened?"

Dom stood, arms crossed with a smile on his face. "You proposed."

"You said that," he answered, exasperated. "After that."

"You don't remember?"

"Would I ask if I did?" Brian asked, panic creeping in his voice.

Dom raised his hand, showing off a ring. "You have a matching one," he said, but there was no smile now. "Look, we can get it annulled. Stop freaking out."

Brian nodded, but he was still trying to think this through. "Were you sober?"

Dom laughed mirthlessly. "No, man, I wasn't sober, but I wasn't as bad as you were if you can't remember shit."

"Oh my God, Mia. If she finds out-"

"She was our witness. Said it was about time you got your head out of your ass." Dom started grabbing Brian's clothes. "Just forget about it, okay? We were drunk, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, and all that bullshit."

Brian moved closer to grab his clothes and the final piece of the puzzle fell in place. Dom was hurt and was covering it up – very badly. He'd fucked up again.

He took his clothes and tossed them on the bed before grabbing Dom's hand. "And if I don't want to forget?"

"What are you saying, Brian?" Dom asked, suspiciously.

"I'm saying that I don't remember last night, so I'm asking again. Will you be my husband for the rest of our lives?"

Dom grinned. "You're a jack-ass." He pulled Brian close and kissed him hungrily. "That answers your question? Yeah, I'll be your husband, 'cos you can't get rid of me. Think you can handle it?" 

From day one, Dom Toretto had been a lot more than a case. Brian smiled slowly. "What the hell, I wasn't leaving you anyway."


End file.
